Eon Hunter
Eon Hunter is the Lord of Longbow Hall in the Vale. The second son of Lord Harlan and Lady Eleanor Hunter, and father of five children. Appearance Eon stands at 6' even, with brown eyse, brown hair and beard that is beginning to streak with grey, though his age has not slowed him down in the slightest. He is still in relatively good shape for the age of 45, training daily with knights half his age. History Eon Hunter was born the second son of, in 325 AC, Lord Harlan and Lady Eleanor Hunter, he would be the second of five children: Gilwood, Sharra, Harrold, and Anya. As a second son, he was never expected to become the lord, and is therefore illiterate and instead trained extensively with various armaments around Longbow Hall, becoming martially proficient but taking a special liking in archery. In addition to that, he took up horse riding and became quite the natural at riding as well as navigating his way by any means necesary, and his skills were unmatched by all in Longbow Hall. Eon would ride with his father and older brother to war during the War of the Exile. His older brother Gilwood wold die in the re-taking of Maidenpool, making him his father's heir. He was knighted at the age of 17, in 342 AC, following his actions during the Battle of the Hunt, and for leading the hunt for the survivors of the battle and putting them to the sword. He would go on to take part in the rest of the Northern campaign, where he would become Lord of Longbow Hall, following the death of his father in the Battle of Dyre Den, taking up the family's ancestral weirwood bow, and leading the Northern bowmen to showering the Pentoshi and Clawmen with arrows until they broke under the infantry and fled. Eon returned back from the War of the Exile, suddenly the lord of an important Vale house. Due to his heroics in the war, he was able to secure a betrothal to Alyssa Arryn in 344. Their marriage was pleasant enough, producing five children: Osric (345 AC), Robert (347 AC), Benjen (348), and Matthos and Alayne (350 AC). Eon would take part in the War of the Burning Brand, leading a portion of the Vale volunteers into the Riverlands, and took part in the Liberation of the Stoney Sept and the Battle of the Brand, leading the Northern bowmen during both attacks. Due to his illiteracy, his best friend and Captain of the Guards, Harrold Stone, his wife, and his maester Aeron, all serve as his scribes. These are the only people he trusts to read and write his letters, and in his later years, had attempted to learn his letters, though most efforts prove useless, with little progress being made. When the invitation for the Grand Tournament came, Eon was read it's contents, before immediately declining and making sure that no man in his household left. He feared that it was trap for the Northern kingdom, and made his way to the Eyrie to plead his liege, and his nephew, to not go, only to find him gone already. Now he waits for either the news of his liege's demise or his return. Recent Events Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=vbptsyncmg&f=516239648918671269 Category:House Hunter Category:Valeman Category:Westerosi